Field of the Invention
The system and method disclosed herein are in the field of aircraft navigation systems. More specifically, they are in the field of simulation equipment for aircraft, namely the dynamic simulation of the radio frequency environment of an aircraft created by navigational aids.
Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been utilized for simulating the location of an aircraft for the purpose of operating the navigational systems of an aircraft in a simulation scenario. Typically such simulation scenarios require the simulation system to be connected to the navigational systems through non-standard connections that directly feed a simulated navigational position to the navigational systems. The navigational systems then process, display or otherwise provide that navigational data to the pilot or other systems of the aircraft. The functions of the navigational system to receive and process actual radio frequency signals, as they will be expected to do in actual use, are bypassed by this procedure and are not utilized in the simulation environment.